Do You Love Me, David Gordon?
by WwMadz1087
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo go through some rough times...R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey Guys! I'm BAAAAAACK! hehe. I hope you likey...R+R please!!!  
******************************  
Setting: Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo's high school, senior year.  
Situation: Well, you'll see!  
----  
"Hey Miranda! Miranda! I wanted to know if..." Lizzie yelled across the halls of her high school.  
  
"Back off, loser." Miranda said.  
  
"I just wanted you to sign my yearbook! We used to be such good friends!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Listen. The key words there are USED to be. We aren't anymore. Now, why don't you and Gordo go mess around?"  
  
"That was harsh, Miranda. You know how I feel. At least you used to." Lizzie said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I think you're finally catching on!" Miranda said, pinching Lizzie's cheek. "P.S., McGuire. Take a look  
at your 'man' now" Miranda pointed over to Gordo's locker, where he was making out with his new girlfriend,  
Francesca.  
  
"You're horrible, Miranda. You know that?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Thanks, McGuire. Now, if you would please leave me alone, I have cheerleading practice. Later loser!"  
----  
"Hey, darling! How was school?" Jo McGuire asked Lizzie.  
  
"Fine. I'm going to finish up my application to Brown University. I'll be in my room."  
  
"Okay darling!" Jo said, completly oblivious to the hurt in her daughter's voice.  
----  
"Hello?" Lizzie asked, picking up the phone.  
  
"Lizzie?" It was Gordo.  
  
"Gordo? What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you...do you like me?"  
  
"What? Are you?"  
  
"Listen, Francesca just broke up with me. She said she couldn't deal with us 'flirting all the time'. Do you like me?"  
  
This was her chance. Her chance to tell him how much she really loved him and needed him.  
  
"HA! NO! You're my best friend! We've known each other forever. Why would I like you after I knew  
all know about you?" She blew it. What she really wanted to say was:  
  
"HELL YES! I love you, David Gordon. Always have, always will. I need you to be in my life."  
  
"Oh...okay. Well, I've been thinking it over, and I really like you Lizzie. But if you don't feel the same..."  
  
What? Was Elizabeth McGuire hearing the man she had always thought she was going to marry telling her he wanted to be  
with her...and she told him she didn't like him?  
  
"Lizzie!" Jo yelled from downstairs.  
  
Lizzie lifted her head from her desk and looked around. It was all a dream? That was it? Gordo and Francesca didn't  
break up?   
  
"Damn." She said to herself. "Coming mom!" She yelled out her room. She tidied up her desk and went downstairs for dinner.  
----  
"So, Lizzie, do you and Gordo have your valedictorian and salutitorian speeches finished for graduation yet?" Sam McGuire asked.  
  
"I don't know if Gordo has his done, daddy. But the thing is, I've been kind of preoccupied lately. Sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize. You have a lot on you. I don't blame you for not having it done. Lizzie, if I were you,  
I'd be up there at graduation pulling the speech out of my--"  
  
"SAM!" Jo yelled.  
  
"What? I'd pull the speech out of my..." Sam stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the look Jo was giving him.  
"Do have anything at all, Liz?"  
  
"Umm...no, not yet. Can I be excused? I need to get out." Lizzie said. Her parents gave her a 'What's wrong?' look.  
"SO many applications done, so many more to do...I just need to get out and relax."   
  
"Not too late. I want you to finish making a list of people who you think will write you a recommendation, okay?" Jo said.  
  
"Yes, mom. I won't be back too late. 8:00 at the latest. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too. Have fun!" Jo said.  
  
"Oh...I will." Lizzie replied as she walked out of the house.  
*********  
Okay...what do you think? PLEAAASE review. 


	2. The Kiss

Okay...here's chap. 2!  
**************************  
"Gordo? Gordo? Are you there?" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"What, Lizzie? I'm...busy at the moment." Gordo said yelling out his upstairs window.  
  
"Oh, Fransesca? I see. I'll just..." Lizzie was trying to send Gordo on a guilt trip.  
  
"No, not Fran. Just my speech." He said.  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'll just leave you alone then." She said.  
  
"No. Actually, I need a little break. You know where the spare key is, come on in." He said.  
  
Lizzie walked up to the Gordon's front steps and took the spare key they had inside one of the flower pots. "Geez, I just love  
when Gordo gets lazy." She said.  
  
"Come on in Liz." Gordo said after she knocked. She'd already walked in on him changing once, even though he was only shirtless.  
She didn't need that to happen especially when he has a girlfriend.  
  
"Hey. How's the speech coming?" She asked.  
  
"Well...it's not. I've been kinda down."  
  
"Oh? What's wrong Gordo?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, Fran broke up wth me about half an hour ago. I'm kind of confused. She said Ethan wants to go out with her." Gordo said.  
  
"Oh. I'm..I'm sorry Gordo. I know how much it hurts to get dumped for someone else." Lizzie said.  
  
"Hey! That was Ralph's loss." Gordo joked.  
  
"Gordo, you and I both know that his name is RONNIE." Lizzie said. "And besides, he's one of those people that will never be happy,  
because he's always looking for better. But whatever."  
  
Gordo thought back to when Ronnie broke up with Lizzie. She was a mess. He's told Lizzie every time Ronnie comes up, 'It was his  
loss, Lizzie.' He knew she could do better, too. She needed someone funny, smart, well someone like Gor-  
  
"Hey? You alive? Come on, get yourself together, wipe those tears, and we'll go have some pizza." Lizzie commented.  
  
"I was not crying." Gordo said sternly.  
  
"Oh no? Then what are these?" Lizzie said, leaning in to touch his cheek. Gordo looked at her hand. Her fingers were wet.  
  
"Is that possible? To cry without even realizing you were crying?" Gordo said.  
  
"Who cares? I'm hungry. Let's go." Lizzie said walking out of the room.  
  
'Wait a minute...did I just think that Lizzie needs someone like me?' Gordo thought to himself. 'Whatever.'  
------------------------  
They hopped into Gordo's brand new BMW and headed over to the Digital Pepperoni. The Digital Bean had been sold to a new  
owner, and they made it a pizza place. It wasn't a bad pizza place, either.  
  
"Purple Haze all in my brain, lately things just don't seem the same..." Lizzie sang. She liked to make fun of Gordo, due to  
the fact that he was only person in the school who actually listened to Jimi Hendrix and liked it.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Yes, Gordo?" Lizzie said.  
  
"If you, or anybody else for that matter, don't listen to Jimi Hendrix...how do you know the words to this song?" He asked.  
  
"DUH! The band only plays it at the football games, and that kid Dave, ya know the one that plays the saxophone? He sings  
it into the mic. You should go to a football game sometime Dave. I think you'd enjoy it."  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"What now, Gordo? I'm listening to Purple Haze!" Lizzie was feigning being perturbed.  
  
"Did you just call me Dave?" He asked, turning down the radio.  
  
"Did I?" She said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it just slipped out."  
  
"No. It's okay. Call me what you want. Just don't tell anyone I let you call me that." He said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I can call you whatever I want? Are you sure? I know Fran used to call you Dave."  
  
"Lizzie, whatever you want to call me."  
  
"Okay, poopiehead." Lizzie joked. She turned to the radio and blasted it for the end of Purple Haze, screaming every lyric  
in what seemed like a competition between her and the car as to who could sing louder.  
------------------------  
K...well, there's chapter 2! And as for Purple Haze...I don;t own that. But I guess you'd have to go to my school to get it.  
It's just one big inside joke between the band. Yes, we're dorks.  
Please Review!!! PLEEEEASEEEEEEE???? 


	3. OhMy

Okay! I'm back! Here's Chapter 3! BTW: I own NOTHING! Not the song, not the characters...nothing!  
----------------------------------  
  
"Am I happy or in misery? Whatever it is that girls put a spell on me!" Lizzie teased.  
  
"Help me! Help me!" Gordo sang along with her, as they pulled into the parking lot at the Digital Pepperoni.  
  
"The usual table guys?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Oh, you bet." Lizzie replied.  
----------------------------------  
"So, did I tell you I talked to Miranda the other day?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Why?" Gordo said.  
  
"Well, we didn't hold a conversation. I kind of went Melissa Joan Hart in Can't Hardly Wait on her." Lizzie said.  
  
"You asked her to sign your yearbook????" Gordo said, in shock.  
  
"Yea. She wasn't very nice about it, either. She called me a loser, and told me to---well, we won't go there." Lizzie said,  
remembering how her former friend hurt her.  
  
"No, you can tell me. Come on!" Gordo said.  
  
"Well, she told me to go mess around with..." She said clearly. But she said "You" under her breath *and* mumbled, to make sure  
Gordo didn't hear it.  
  
"With ME?" He said.  
  
"Ummm...yea." Lizzie said.  
  
"Why would she say something like that?" Gordo said.  
  
'This is it. You can tell him. It's the perfect oppurtunity!' She thought to herself.  
  
"Because...becauseIreallylikeyouandsheknowsit." Lizzie said all in one word.  
  
"What? You like me?" Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah...I have for a long time." She said, feeling her face flush.  
  
"Wow...I...I don't know what to say." He said, dumbfounded.  
  
"Awww! How cute! The dorks are in love!" They heard from behind them. They turned around to see Kate and Miranda.  
  
"You know what, ladies?" Gordo said.  
  
"Yes Gordo?" They said in perfect cheerleader unison.  
  
"If you talk to my Elizabeth one more time like that, I'm going to rip out your eyeballs and shove them up your respective  
assholes, which I will also rip out. And then tear you new ones." Gordo said, furious. (A/N...that lone is not mine either...  
thanks to the makers of Angrybot!) "And if I did love Lizzie, what's it to you?" He said, turning to Lizzie.  
  
"Okay, whatever Gordork. We're outtie. Let's go Randy." Kate said.  
  
"Bye Elizabeth!" Miranda said, mocking Gordo. "Bye Gordumb!" She said.  
  
"Come on, Lizzie. Let's go." He said.  
  
"David Zephyr Gordon!" She screamed when she got out into the parking lot.  
  
"Yes, Lizzie?" He replied, fearing he was in trouble.  
  
"Before I even step into your car...I need to know something." Lizzie said.  
  
"What?" Gordo replied.  
  
Lizzie ran up to him and kissed him passionatly on the lips. She didn't know how long they stood there kissing, but she  
didn't care. She had just kissed the man she loved.  
  
"Did that mean anything to you?" She said.  
  
Gordo looked her in the eyes. "Elizabeth McGuire. Of course it meant something to me. It meant the world to me. You mean  
the world to me." Gordo replied.  
  
"Good, I'm glad." Lizzie said, stuttering from her nervousness. "Now, you have a speech to get back to, and I have a speech  
to start. Let's get out of here." She said.  
  
"Let's." Gordo agreed.  
---------------------------------------  
Lizzie walked through her front door walking on air. Then she saw her parents sitting in the living room. Her mom was   
crying.  
  
"Elizabeth." Her dad looked at her.  
  
"Dad? Is everything okay? Where's Matt is he okay?"  
  
"You brother is fine. It's Miranda. She got into a horrible car accident. The doctors don't know if she'll make it through  
the night." He said.  
  
Lizzie felt her knees buckle. "What about Kate?" She remembered they had been in the same car.  
  
"Kate is in a coma." He replied. "How did you know they were together?" He said.  
  
"Because...because Gordo and I just saw them." She said, remembering the nasty things Gordo said to them before they left.  
  
"Oh my..." Lizzie didn't get to finish. She fainted.  
-------------------------------------  
Okay..Do you hate me? well, too bad! It's ok tho! LoL...please review! 


	4. Do You Love Me, David Gordon?

Disclaimer: I own nada!  
----------------  
"Lizzie? Elizabeth?" Jo McGuire pleaded with her daughter to come to.  
  
"Mom?" Lizzie asked. "What happened?" She tried to lift her head. "Ow."  
  
"You hit your head pretty hard. Are you okay?" Sam asked his only daughter.  
  
"I think so. How long have I been out?"  
  
"About an hour. You had us worried." Lizzie's mom said, in a very Auntie Em at the end of The Wizard Of Oz sort of way.  
  
All of a sudden, it all came rushing back to Lizzie. Gordo, the kiss, Miranda and Kate...she didn't know whether to cry or  
smile. "How are they?" She asked her parents.  
  
"No change." Jo replied.  
  
"Did anyone call Gordo?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No." They all replied in unison.  
  
Lizzie picked up the phone and dialed Gordo's number. Her family left her so she could tell Gordo the news in private.  
  
"Hello?" Gordo answered.  
  
"David..." Lizzie said. She never thought she would have to tell anyone something like this.  
  
"Lizzie? Are you okay? You sound worried. Is everything all right?"  
  
"I'm...I'm fine. It's Miranda and Kate. They...they're in the hospital. They got into a bad accident."  
  
Gordo said nothing.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie thought he had fainted.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire, if you are playing a trick on me I'll never forgive you."  
  
"David! Why would I joke about something like this!? The doctors don't know if Miranda's going to make it through the night  
and Kate's in a coma." Lizzie could feel the tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"How? How did it happen?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I don't know. After I found out I fainted. When I came to, I called you."  
  
"You fainted? Are you okay?" Lizzie couldn't tell if he was more concerned that she fainted or that their former friends  
were just in a horrible accident.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I don't know what to do. Do I call Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez? Do I go to the hospital? I just...I can't  
wait around here to have someone call me and give me updates."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, Liz. I mean, just about an hour and a half ago, I spat out a nasty remark to them, and now  
their lives are hanging in the balance. I feel horrible." Gordo said. "I think I'm going to go to the hospital and see Mr.   
and Mrs. Sanchez. Do you want me to pick you up on the way?" He asked Lizzie.  
  
"I might have to ask my parents, I guess I took a pretty hard fall. Hold on."  
  
After much convincing, Jo and Sam let Lizzie go to the hospital. Gordo picked her up 10 minutes later.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hi." Lizzie replied. She didn't know what to say to him.  
  
"How's your melon?" He asked, trying his best to make her feel better.  
  
"It's okay, been better." She said, feeling the egg that had formed underneath her messy blonde hair.  
  
The rest of the ride was ridden in pretty much silence, except for a few sighs from the two. Unbeknownst to the other, each  
wanted to bring up the kiss, but was worried about being insensitive due to the fact that they were going to go see their  
peers who had just been involved in an accident. They finally arrived at the hospital after what had seemed like an eternal  
car ride.  
  
"Are you ready?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Lizzie said. She hated sounding so cliché, but it's how she felt. She needed to do this now,   
before she changed her mind and went back home to the comfort of her bed, and the safety and security of her parent's arms.  
  
The two walked into the hospital hand in hand, as to show that they were in this together. Lizzie, Kate, Gordo and Miranda  
had been a fearsome foursome back in elementary school. Lizzie and Gordo weren't about to leave this hospital without  
seeing their friends.  
  
"Elizabeth? David? What are you doing here?" They heard. They turned around.  
  
"Mrs. Sanchez..." Lizzie said, speechless. All four kid's parents knew about the changes in their friendships in middle and  
high school. "I know you must be surprised to see us here, but we heard about the accident and we wanted to come see how  
they are doing." Lizzie said. She could see the hurt in the eyes of Miranda's mother. She didn't want to lose her baby  
from a stupid accident.  
  
"Thank you so much." Mrs. Sanchez said, hugging both Lizzie and Gordo at once. "Just so you know, Miranda is stable. Her  
outlook is much better than Kate's. Would you like to go see her?" Mrs. Sanchez asked.  
  
"Would she want to see us?" Gordo looked back and forth from Lizzie and Mrs. Sanchez.  
  
"Believe it or not, she was saying something about you two when they were putting her in the ambulance. I don't think she'll  
mind. Go ahead."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked into one another's eyes and turned on their heels to Miranda's room. As they walked away, Mrs.   
Sanchez looked at the two, their hands linked togeher once again.  
  
"I always knew it would happen." She said, referring to the two. She looked up at the cieling. "Don't let anything tear  
them apart. They belong together."  
---------------------------------  
"Miranda?" Lizzie said, walking carefully into Miranda's hospital room.  
  
"Mmm?" Was all the response they got.  
  
"It's us. Lizzie and Gordo. I know you may not want to see us, but we wanted to see you. How are you?" She said.  
  
"How do I look? You can tell me, honestly." She mumbled.  
  
"Pretty bad." Gordo said. Lizzie hit him on the arm...hard.  
  
"Thanks, Gordo. I feel a hundred times worse than I look." She said.  
  
"Listen, I'm really sorry for what I said to you and Kate. At the Digital Pepperoni." Gordo said.  
  
"Kate? How's Kate?" Miranda suddenly remembered.  
  
"Uhmmm...she's not dead...?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh, oh gosh. That's all I want to know." Miranda said. "Listen guys," Miranda started. Then she saw the hands.   
Interlocked. She started staring at them.  
  
"Miranda?" Lizzie said. "You okay?"  
  
"Go McGuire. You finally got the man you've been pining after since fourth grade." Miranda said, smiling.  
  
"Fourth grade?" Gordo looked at Lizzie. "Geez, looks like I'm quite the hunk!" He was getting an ego.  
  
"Thanks Miranda." Lizzie said, sarcastically.  
  
"Back to Earth, Gordo, I was in the middle of something. I really appreciate you coming to see me. It means a lot. You  
have some guts to show up. You're the first people from to school to come see me, and I'd put my money on it that you'll  
be the only ones to come see me at all." She said.  
  
"Hey, you owe us." Gordo said.  
  
"Hey! I owe you nothing!" Miranda retorted.  
  
"Gordo. The girl is in a hospital bed. She doesn't owe us a damn thing. GOt it?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yes, mommy." He replied.  
  
"Well, we're going to go see if we can get into Kate's room." Lizzie said.  
  
"Thank you guys so much. This really means a lot to me." Miranda said. "And if you see Kate, and she's awake, tell her I   
said hi." She added.  
  
"Okay."  
----------------------  
Kate hadn't come out of her coma, but they were allowed in at the request of Kate's mom. She thought that if Kate had   
someone who wasn't her parents come visit her, it would help her. Even if she hated Gordo and Lizzie.  
  
They walked into Kate's room and looked around.  
  
"It's pretty...homey." Lizzie said to Kate's mom.  
  
"I brought a lot of her stuff from her room, incase she wakes up. I'll be right outside if you need me." She said.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie each took a seat at the head of Kate's bed. Lizzie looked to the side and saw a frame.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Gordo. Look at that frame." Lizzie pointed out to him.  
  
"When did she take that picture?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." Lizzie said, as she picked up the frame.  
  
Inside the frame Lizzie looked at a picture of her and Gordo. It was taken recently. After Miranda had stopped 'hating'  
Kate, and vice-versa. Actually, it had been in the past couple of weeks. Lizie knew that because she was wearing a shirt  
in the picture that she had just bought.  
  
"Wait. Didnt Tudge take this picture? The one that was for the 'best friends' layout in the yearbook?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yea. It is." Lizzie said. She took the picture out of the frame.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"I'm just looking." She replied. She turned the picture over. On it it said:  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire and David Gordon. Best Friends Forever. God, I miss that."  
  
Lizzie showed it to Gordo.  
  
"You know what Lizzie?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"I know. I miss it, too." Lizzie put the picture back into the frame and put it back on the table. "Do you know what that  
means?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Gordo said.  
  
"She kept this picture in her room." She looked in Gordo's eyes, then she looked at Kate. "Hi there," she said to her.  
"Wow. You're in pretty rough shape, aren't you? It's okay. A little makeup here and there, and you'll look the same as  
always. Besides. You want to wake up in time to go to Senior Prom with Ethan!"  
  
"Hey, Kate." Gordo joined Lizzie. "You need to get better. I don't care if you still make fun of us after you do, just do  
it. Life isn't the same without hearing *somebody* calling me Gordork." He joked.  
  
All of a sudden Kate's head turned to the side. She was facing Lizzie and Gordo. Then she opened her eyes.  
  
"What the? Where am I? What happened? And why are you two here?" It was Kate, all right.  
  
"Kate?" Lizzie said. She turned around and went straight to the door. "Mrs Sanders? She woke up!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Kate's mom said. She rushed into the room.  
---------------------  
After all the doctors had performed their post-coma tests on Kate (A/N are there post-coma tests? I would think so!), Lizzie  
and Gordo were back in her room.  
  
"So." Kate said, breaking the silence.  
  
"So." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Guys. I was wondering if you could ever forgive me for what I've done to you over the past few years. I know it might take  
a while, but I would really like that." She said, sincerely.  
  
"Kate, we..." Lizzie look at Gordo. "We'll have to thinkg about it. But in the meantime, you need some rest. We'll see you  
later, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Bye." Kate said.  
---------------------  
Back in the car, Lizzie and Gordo finally started talking.  
  
"Gordo, I don't want to saound insensitive to what's going on, but there's something I've been wondering." Lizzie said.  
  
"Lizzie. I've been wondering the same thing." Gordo said.  
  
"No, not just about the kiss. We've known each other for so long, it was hard for me not to fall in love with you. Gordo, I  
love you."  
  
Gordo pulled over to side of the road, in a panic.  
  
"Do you love me, David Gordon?" Lizzie asked.  
-----------------------------  
Please Review! I'd really appreciate it! 


End file.
